


心甘情愿

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 幸好买的SUV。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	心甘情愿

**Author's Note:**

> 来自谢老师的生日祝福微博  
> 咱没有宝马但是咱有Q5啊！
> 
> \------  
> 奥迪Q5 69 脐橙 接吻 不停接吻
> 
> \------  
> 希望金东一直走下去  
> 谢谢🙏🏻

蒙住他眼睛的织物并不算密，透着光隐约能看到眼前事物模糊的轮廓——自己的手，和手里握着的东西。

李鹤东试探着舔上去，从根部开始，丈量着距离不让自己撞到。舌尖抵着柱身一路向上游走，感知手中隆起的筋脉的走向，直到柱体的顶端，才张口将整个头部含下。

腥、咸，李鹤东对这味道并不陌生，这玩意要么在操他，要么就是在操他嘴，他也乐意和它亲近。一开始只是机械的吞吐动作，嘴里的鸡巴足够硬，他只要上下移动自己的头就可以，再狭窄的空间也不难操作，时不时揉一把下面坠着的蛋，像揉核桃那样。但车里显然不只他一个人动作，躺在他身下的人早已经打好小算盘。

谢金的手指含进去了两根，熟稔地向四周扩松着肌肉群，抽出后换上震动的小玩意，埋入计算好的距离，与之连接的遥控板掌握在他手里，掌控着跳蛋的频率也掌控着李鹤东的频率。

他的动作显然慢了下来，并不是为了仔细品尝嘴里的东西，只是干扰他的事物实在太多。体内辛勤工作的物件，轻轻划过会阴的指尖，还有舔舐他穴口的粗糙舌面，所有的一切无一不在阻碍他吞咽嘴角淌出的口水。

分跨在谢金身体两侧的腿逐渐使不上力气，缓缓下塌着，一只脚早已耷拉下来，靠着坐垫勉强支撑，硬挺的性器也随着这动作戳上人家胸口。像是不满足于体内机械的振动，身上的人不自觉地在他微微显露的乳缝间挺着胯。手指再次插入温软的穴口，找寻着能让人更加愉悦的地方，谢金含住了他一侧的蛋，吮吸着发出羞人的水声，而不管李鹤东如何动作，就是不愿多照顾照顾在他胸口磨蹭的物件。

李鹤东不太擅长深喉，本就嗓子眼浅，含在嘴里的又是这分量的东西，吃进去大半还得拿手握着点。谢金像是示威般抬起一条腿，为了躺进车后座而委屈折叠着的腿此刻勾上这人的后脖颈下压，额外的重量强迫他吃下去更多，龟头戳在嗓子口，条件反射的吞咽动作模拟出更为紧窄的通道，而强烈的呕吐感硬是让李鹤东挤出些许眼泪，完全勃起的性器塞满了嘴，让他甚至无法咳嗽。

谢金最后还是放过了他，安抚的吻落在柔软的大腿内侧，手也终于握上急需照顾的性器，娴熟地为这场情事的第一次释放做准备。

幸好买的SUV。李鹤东一边感受着嘴里炙热的跳动，一边不忘想到当初买车时存着的小心思，但这事情没有他自己邀请人家的，见谢金没那念头便也没提过。今天被拽着直接跌进后座，多少有点干柴烈火那意思，没办法，烧得实在旺。

要说得是十月吧，正琢磨着赶场方案的两人突然想到家里的另一辆坐骑。有点色弱的人考不了驾照，平时骑着辆电瓶车买菜倒也方便，此时更显他能耐了，坐在前面特潇洒一挥手让人上车，不知道还以为轰的是辆哈雷。

爱玛也挺好。

反正李鹤东是挺乐意坐的，后边还有一小靠背，正方便他插着兜保持平衡。

虽然……谢金这人不怎么样。

每回过减速带时李鹤东都这样想。

他必然是故意的，不松手把，仗着自己掌握小电瓶的方向，硬生生要去磕一下。然后轮胎接触到减速带。先是前轮，“噔”的一下，饱满的轮胎接受额外的考验，被迫作着缓冲，再到后轮，那就弹得更高了。

坐在后座上的人除了靠背可没什么能保持平衡的抓手，只能拽住司机的衣角，像是扯住了马车的缰绳，可那人不比马儿听话，一路谨慎地横冲直撞，直到一双手彻底环住自己的腰，才算得逞。

这人真不怎么样。

李鹤东在心里悄悄骂上一句，一边咽下射在自己喉头的“不怎么样人”的精液。

他也射了，射得人肚子上黏糊糊的，稠液又被人捞起，抹在他屁股上，湿漉漉的，和口水汗液混在一块儿。

高潮的余韵尚未散去，李鹤东挣扎着想起身，视线受阻却是“咚”的一声磕到了车顶。

“诶呦……”两人不约而同地喊出声，一人是疼的，一人是心疼的。

“你就别转身了……”谢金撑起身子扯下系得并不紧的丝条，一手盖在人头顶上揉起来，两人叠坐在后座，就着这姿势取出仍在工作的小玩意，换上了真家伙。谢金从后边正抱着他，再次硬挺的性器也终于进入他的身体，而垫在头顶的手再没放下。

狭小的空间确实限制了谢金的发挥，李鹤东只能扶着副驾驶靠背自己上下动作，撒娇惯了的人平时装模作样晃悠两下就不愿动弹了，今天却是格外卖力，即使两腿早已抖得不行，依旧自觉起伏在另一人身上。

谢金一手护着人脑袋，另一手也不闲着，箍紧了李鹤东，不忘摸两把腰侧的软肉。

“你哥前两天才坐过这……”谢金的脑袋搁在李鹤东颈窝，像是为了指明那位子，身下适时往上颠了颠。

“闭，闭嘴吧你！到时候车你洗去……呃……！”

谢金前倾身子和他贴在一块儿，身下的动作愈发激烈，扣在腰部的手也握上了被冷落的阴茎，手指环住了根部，只有在向上抽插时才能顶撞着得到一点摩擦。

突如其来的猛烈攻势让李鹤东乱了阵脚，一手死死抓住谢金的小臂，试图停止这磨人的举动。

当然不会停止。

谢金衔住他一侧的耳垂，牙齿缓缓研磨着，欣赏着李鹤东因被迫掐断登顶路径而不断揪起的身子。直到听见这人小声的抽泣。

“弄疼啦？怎么啦？”谢金停下动作，回想自己刚才的行为确实过分。

李鹤东撑着他的小臂，起身抽出一半体内的性器，勉强地旋过身子跟谢金面对面，又再坐回去。

两人面对面拥抱着，李鹤东的眼睛贴在谢金的肩膀上来回擦拭，半晌才回出一句，“我想射了……”

人家都这么要求了，谢金自然也不再折腾他，抚着脊背的手虚托着给人放倒，李鹤东的两条腿自觉圈住眼前这人的腰，双手也勾上脖子，更拉近彼此间的距离。

谢金一下一下轻啄在他依旧潮湿的眼角，动作轻柔得像和身下的顶撞分裂开来，李鹤东的眼泪水被他吻下去，呻吟也被他吻下去，而体内涌起的是更多的快感。释放的那一刻，穴肉不停挽留试图抽离的性器，舌头也不停挽留试图退出的舌头。

最后还是射在了李鹤东里面，谢金轻轻咬了他下巴一口，作为结尾，得意地一抬头，却也是听到了“咚”的一声。这听起来可比李鹤东撞得要重，捂着脑袋谢金倒吸一口凉气，似乎就连眼泪都被撞出来两滴。李鹤东伸手扒拉开翘在人额边的头发，忍不住笑出了声。

“倒霉德行！”

-END-


End file.
